The DWMA Karaoke Night?
by Love-Cook
Summary: It was all Spirit's idea to host a karaoke night at the DWMA... And it may just be his worst idea yet. Then somehow our favorite meisters and weapons Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patti get pulled into all of this. R&R!
1. Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Students and Cat?

**The DWMA Karaoke Night?**

It was all Spirit's idea to host a karaoke night at the DWMA... And it may just be his worst idea yet.

**A/N: **I got the idea as I browsed through my brother's extravagant list of songs on his ipod, lol. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters nor any of the songs used

* * *

"Alright! Move the lights more towards the right!" Spirit called out to Kilik and Ox who were manning the lights to the extravagant stage in the large concert-type room.

"Honorable father, what exactly is Death Scythe preparing for? He's been working on this project for several days now," Kid sighed, walking into the large room and approaching Shinigami-sama.

"Ah, Kiddo-kun! He's just preparing for the very large 'Singing Night' or karaoke night, you're welcome to pick out a song to sing as well," Lord Death explained in his comical voice, watching as a heavy stage light dropped onto Spirit's head.

"I'm not much of a singer..." Kid mummbled as he blushed slightly and watched his father direct the others to get the large light off of Death Scythe.

"Well, if you want to sing, then you'd better pick it soon cause' it's tonight! Everyone was informed of this when you were on your mission to Brazil a week ago," the shinigami added happily in-between orders.

"Oh god, I could only imagine..." Kid began, but stopped as he noticed everyone else was busy. The shinigami just sighed and began to head for the door with the red 'exit' sign above it. "I'm scared to even assume what they're going to bring up..."

**Several Hours Later: Seven PM **

The room was crowded with Shibusen students of all ages and sizes, the second and three star meisters getting the best seats in the house, sitting in many of the balconies.

The crowd roared with chatter as the four empty judge tables stayed open in front of the stage.

"I thought this was for fun... Not some remake of that show Liz is hooked on called American Ice Cream or something," Kid sighed in the balcony, dressed in a symmetrical tuxedo with the shinigami emblem in the center of his tie. The young shinigami was currently seated in-between Liz and Black*Star who were both cheering wildly.

Death the Kid sighed and tried to ignore the noise as he noticed his father beginning to approach the stage. The roaring only got worse as Shinigami-sama came into the spotlight. 'Five...' Kid thought to himself silently.

"Hey! How ya' doing out here? Well, welcome to the first ever Shibusen 'Singing Night'!" Lord Death greeted as the chattering slightly settled. 'Two...' "And now, Kid will take over for me as it seems I must get back to the judge desk! It was nice seeing you all!"

The crowd cheered and Kid mentally smacked himself. "Come on Kid! Go!" Liz yelled over the cheers. Kid smiled and nodded as he summoned beezlebub and hovered above the heads of the numerous meisters trying to pull him out of the sky or something, heading for the large stage as fast as he could.

"Did I call that or what?" Kid smirked as he made a 'James Bond' entrance, flipping off of his skateboard spy-style and landing perfectly on his feet.

Spirit quickly shuffled onto the stage, handing the young shinigami a deck of note cards and a small microphone he quickly attached to Kid's ear and pocket before quickly scurrying off. Kid blinked several times, but began to read off of the note cards.

"Well, I guess we should introduce the judges, right?" Kid yelled, smiling as the crowd roared back a mixture of 'yeahs' and 'yes'. "Alright! From right to left now! My own father, Lord Death, Marie, Stein and... Medusa? What the-"

"Just go with it," a voice that sounded eerily like Spirit's whispered into his ear.

"Err, yeah," the crowd cheered loudly for the first three, but booing as the last judge was brought into the spotlight. "Anyways... We must thank Wes and Soul Evans for putting together a band in such a short notice." The crowd cheered as Soul, Wes, Kilik and Kim stood in the band section, waving. Soul on the keyboard/grand piano, Wes on the guitar/violin, Kilik playing the drums and Kim playing bass. 'I didn't even know Kilik and Kim played instruments...'

Kid shook it off and continued as the cheers lowered. "Alright, first up is Blair, Patti and Maka singing... What's this? The name of the song seems to be scribbled out."

"WHAT? My dear daughter would never!" the scream of spirit echoed in Kid's head, causing him to wince but slowly exited the stage as the three came out from behind the curtain. 'Papa's going to kill me," Maka mummbled. All three of them were dressed in extremely short skirts and skin-tight clothing.

Blair's and Maka's clothing were more revealing than Patti's with the bottom of Maka's black leather jacket ripped off almost up to her breast and revealing her naval. Blair was just wearing a purple bikini top and a black skirt. Patti was interestingly dressed normally.

Several hundred guys in the room instantly had consecutive nose bleeds, including Soul who was nearly drooling. Black*Star just kept yelling like an animal. Kid blushed a deep red and attempted to look away as he too felt a nosebleed coming on.

"WHAT THE SHIT? MY INNOCENT DAUGHTER WOULD NEVER, EVER!" the voice of Spirit screamed in Kid's ear, nearly causing his eardrum to break. "WHERE DID I GO WROOONG?"

"Would you shut-up? It's not like she's a prostitute or something," Kid whispered harshly into the microphone directed to Spirit.

"Ready Soul?" Maka asked as the three pulled out their microphones. The death scythe shook it off and nodded, still slightly drooling as Wes couldn't help but smirk at his brother's reaction.

**Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me**

**Blair:**

I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy

The cat added a small wink towards Soul as she sang, giving him another nose bleed as the three began to walk around the stage with an added slight dance.

**Patti:**

Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty

**Maka:**

When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy

**Blair, Patti, Maka:**

Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

By that time, the crowd was cheering and most of the guys were whistling.

**Blair:**

I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like

**Patti:**

I'm the kind that boys fantasize

**Maka:**  
I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like

"Tch, hell yeah…" Spirit mummbled. "I'm already scared of what you'll turn out to be…"

**Maka:**

I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the  
Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll

**Blair, Patti, Maka:**

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

**Blair:**

I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy

**Patti:**

Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty

**Maka:**

When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy

**Blair, Patti, Maka:**

Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

**Blair:**

My mouth never takes a holiday

**Patti:**

I always shock with the things I say

"You're telling me… You sing about giraffes on a regular basis," Kid muttered, holding a hand over his nose to stop the blood flow as he stood off-stage.

**Maka:**

I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and when it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who wont figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy

**Blair, Patti, Maka:**

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

**Blair:**

I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy

**Patti:**

Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty

**Maka:**

When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy

**Blair, Patti, Maka:**

Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

**Blair:**

Sexy, sexy, sexy...

**Patti:**

Naughty, naughty, naughty...

**Maka:**

Bitchy, bitchy, bitchy...

**Blair, Patti, Maka:**

Me…

**Blair:**

Sexy, sexy, sexy...

**Patti:**

Naughty, Naughty, naughty...

**Maka:**

Bitchy, bitchy, bitchy...

**Blair, Patti, Maka**:

Me…

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

**Blair:**

I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy

**Patti:**

Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty

**Maka:**

When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy

**Blair, Patti, Maka:**

Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

**Blair:**

I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly

**Patti:**

Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money

**Maka:**

I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty

-Nosebleed city-

**Blair, Patti, Maka:**

Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

**Blair:**

I pick my skirts to be sexy

**Patti:**  
Just like my thoughts a bit naughty

**Maka:**

When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy

**Blair, Patti, Maka:**

Can't change I am  
Sexy naughty bitchy me

The three girls were panting loudly, Maka blushing deeply, Blair mischievously smirking her cat-like smirk and Patti just plain laughing. The crowd cheered wildly, including Kid and Soul.

Black*Star was screaming in the balcony, whistling, even though he was clueless to why nearly ever male in the crowd had an epic nosebleed. Liz was also cheering wildly for her sister.

"A-Alright!" the Shinigami stuttered as he walked back up onto the stage; his nosebleed had stopped several moments ago. "Let's see what honorable father had to say!"

"Interesting I suppose, but I never really took you, Maka as a bitch or Patti-chan as a really naughty type," the shinigami replied loudly into the microphone. "But I already knew Blair acts all sexy due to Spirit… you all sang wonderfully!" The crowd cheered and clapped, but quieted down when Patti looked like she was about to speak.

"Well, Shinigami-sama, you have no idea what I really think about when I'm singing about giraffes," Patti giggled as most of the males in the audience reclaimed their nosebleeds.

"And Blair just asked me to join in the song… she said I could be sexy if I wanted to but I knew papa would kill me and then I'd just end up Maka-chopping him," Maka replied, slightly giggling.

Stein quickly pulled up his microphone with that 'it's time for a dissection' smirk. "In Maka's defense, she's not a bitch at all, but I think Medusa would fit that role far better." The blonde witch hissed and brought her own microphone up to her face. "Well, that was pretty good, A pluses for all of you. See you in my class tomorrow for a dissection."

"What? Would you like to play the role of sexy or something, Stein? Huh?" the blonde smirked before getting more serious. "Even though I despise most, no, all of you, I found that entertaining."

"Wait, before Marie goes, how the hell did you ever become a judge, Medusa?" Maka butted-in as everyone stared at the witch. Lord Death quickly pulled his microphone to his mask to answer the question.

"I allowed her to be one, but she's currently wearing a pair of special invisible shackles and handcuffs that absorbs all of her wavelength and magical abilities. We found her nearly dead on the street and we decided that she'd make a nice bitchy-judge!" the shinigami explained, the goofy voice making him sound not serious at all.

Marie cleared her throat before pulling her microphone up to her face and smiling. "I think that was wonderful, girls. I hope everyone else enjoyed the song as much as we did," the death scythe commented happily.

"Well, that was uh... Wonderful girls! If you'd just step backstage to watch the remainder of the show…" Kid stuttered, still dazed as he struggled to read off of the note cards.

The three girls smiled and waved as they exited the stage and headed for the door leading backstage. Once Maka took a single step into the room, Spirit instantly mobbed her and put his own jacket over his daughter's shoulders and ushered her to one of the many couches.

"Weirdo! I can walk myself, papa!" Maka yelled as she took her seat on the large couch and eyed the snack bar through the corner of her emerald eyes.

"Sh-She thinks I'm a weirdo? I'M NO WEIRDO! YOU WERE EXPOSING YOURSELF TO A BUNCH OF PERVERTS!"

"You're calling everyone at the DWMA, the school you went to, perverts?" Maka sighed as Blair and Patti came over to sit on either side of her, Patti holding a bowl of popcorn and Blair eating a plate of tuna.

"Shhh! Kid-kun's beginning to speak!" Patti interrupted, pointing at the wide-screen in front of them.

Back out on the stage, "That was wonderful, wasn't it?" the young meister asked the crowd, they all yelled back a mixture of yells and screams and Kid smirked. "Well, next up is Black*Star with Tsubaki backing him up singing We, I mean I am the Champion."

* * *

**A/N: **This was completely random and I wrote it a while ago to get rid of a case of Writer's Block.

Please don't ask how I knew that song XD.

Review? YES! It will make me a very happy person.


	2. BlackStar's the Champion!

**A/N: **Woot! Second chapter :D!  
This one will feature Black*Star's version of "We are the Champions".  
I could imagine him singing something like that XD.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters nor the  
songs

* * *

Black*Star whistled loudly as he grabbed Tsubaki's arm and jumped off of the balcony, the demon tool looking horrified as they free-fell towards the stage.

"Tsubaki? Black*Star? Hello? It's your t-tu- the hell?" Kid quickly jumped out of the way of the blue-haired assassin and weapon, landing on his chest. "Why can't you two just walk up to the stage?"

"Ha! That's no fun!" the assassin chuckled as he was handed a microphone by Spirit who managed to sneak away from his pissed daughter. "My song is going to be freaking AWESOME! AHAHAHA! You'll all quake in fear of my sweet musical talents!"

"Yes, Black*Star," Kid sighed as he ripped up one of the note cards and began to walk off stage. "He's your problem now, Tsubaki..."

"What is that idiot doing?" Maka yelled, staring at the widescreen from backstage. Patti simply giggled loudly, her cheeks stuffed with popcorn and Blair, who had returned to her cat form, was sleeping soundlessly on the young meister's lap.

"I mean, what kind of no-brained moron jumps off of a balcony?" Maka yelled as the camera zoomed in on Kid's retreating form. "Oh, that kind of no-brained moron... No wonder professor Stein thinks Black*Star's grandfather was a primate."

Spirit then quickly slipped backstage as well, his head heavily guarded with a pillow strapped to the top of his head. He had threatened moments ago to Maka to go change into something more formidable or he would pull her out Shibusen. She of course didn't  
feel like running home, so she denied his request and chased him a few blocks down with a large dictionary. The death scythe was now expecting a large Maka-chop.

"Papa~!" Maka called innocently from the couch. The death scythe smiled and instantly dashed over to his daughter, a large grin on his face.

"Yes my dearest daughter? What do you need? Whatever it is, daddy will get it," Spirit replied, mesmerized as Maka held her arms open wide.

"I just want a hug, papa, that's all," the young meister giggled as Spirit went in for the embrace. They hugged for a mere second before Maka unexpectedly ripped the pillow off of his red-head abruptly

"MAKA-CHOP!" the blonde yelled as she pulled out a large, black dictionary and smashed it down onto her unsuspecting father. Spirit instantly passed out and fell backwards, a large and bloody dent on the top of his head from the book once stood.

"And that's what YOU get! Bastard!" Maka screamed as she reclaimed her seat. Tsubaki had apparently began speaking sheepishly on stage.

Back on the stage, "Well, Black*Star had made his own version of 'We are the Champions' called 'I am the Champion'." Tsubaki explained as Black*Star bounced around the stage in his normal ninja attire.

"It looks like they're starting..." Liz mummbled from the balcony as Black*Star began to dance 'the running man' along with the sprinkler and lawnmower. "I'm embarrassed to even know that monkey-assassin kid."

"Alright! Such a star like me shouldn't be kept waiting so let's staaart!" the boastful meister yelled into the microphone, causing several people in the audience to cover their ears.

"Okay, just don't break anything like you did in practice, Black*Star," Soul called off to the side, only audible by the assassin and ninja tool. "You still owe me a few thousand for the equipment you destroyed."

"Yeah, yeah, just don't keep the big man waiting," the assassin smirked as he readied himself. "I'll make you feel my wreath if you don't pick up the pace, Soul." The death scythe sighed but readied himself on the large grand piano.

**We are the Champions- Black*Star's Version**

**Tsubaki:**  
I've paid my dues -  
Time after time -  
I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime -

**Black*Star:**  
Yeah right!

And bad mistakes  
I've made none  
I've kicked my share of sand in your face -  
But I've come through

The crowd winced at the... not so good singing emitting from the teal- haired meister as he continued to dance randomly on the stage.

**Black*Star:**  
I am the champion - my friends  
And I'll keep on fighting - till the end -

**Black*Star, Tsubaki:**  
I am the champion -  
I am the champion

**Black*Star:**  
No time for losers  
'Cause I am the champion - of the world -

"I didn't think that idiot could get anymore self-centered," Maka mummbled during the interlude as Blair iced Spirit's head in her human form.

I've taken my bows (not enough)  
And my curtain calls -  
I've brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it

**Tsubaki:**  
I thank you all -

But it's been no bed of roses  
No pleasure cruise -

**Black*Star:**  
I consider it a challenge before the whole human race -  
And I ain't gonna lose - Damn straight!

I am the champion - my friends  
And I'll keep on fighting - till the end -

**Black*Star, Tsubaki:**  
I am the champion -  
I am the champion

**Black*Star**:  
No time for losers (like you)  
'Cause I am the champion - of the world -

One by one, over twenty blazing teal and white fireworks were suddenly set off at the sides of the stage in the form of Black*Star's signature, courtesy of Ox, Jacqueline and Harvar who were stationed under the stage, setting up the fireworks for that one task. The  
assassin cackles loudly as Tsubaki stood in awe.

The crowd of over-excited meister's couldn't help but howl and clap loudly at the big dramatic finish, with Black*Star's chuckle.

"I don't recall having fireworks on the menu..." Death Scythe grumbled incoherently, he

looked delusional. "I-I thought that bouncing soda can could sing for a second..."

"Shhh! Kid's walking back on stage!" Maka hushed as her and Patti paid close attention to the widescreen.

'How in the hell did those fireworks not set the room on fire?' Kid wondered as he made his way on stage, his ear drums still ringing from the... odd singing. 'And I don't recall being told that fireworks would be present. Oh well.'

"That was an... interesting performance," Kid commented as he walked up to Black*Star. "But what does the bitch-judge have to say?"

"First of all, stop fricking calling me that, damn it!" the witch hissed into her microphone. "Second of all, your horrible singing you crack-head ninja with blue hair killed half of my brain cells. Thirdly, I enjoyed the ending even though it was uncalled for and your partner's singing."

"HA! You're just jealous of my awesome singing talents bitch-judge!" the assassin boasted as he mooned the Medusa and stuck out his pink tongue.

The witch scowled and would have already attempted to kill Black*Star if it weren't for her shackles. "I said not to call me that shitty name!" Medusa snapped.

"Um, I don't think that's very appropriate, Black*Star, we're in front of the whole school and all," Tsubaki whispered to her hyper partner.

"Fine, whatever, Marie, you're up," the meister sighed and stopped his mooning to face the judges.

"Uhh... It was... Unique?" the blonde weapon mummbled, unsure of what to say without offending the assassin. 'Yeah, that works...'

"Well I for one should try out a new experiment on removing your vocal chords the next time you volunteer for testing again," Stein added into the microphone. "You sound like Medusa giving birth to a hippopotamus."

"Question, how would you know what that sounds like, pervert-Stein," Medusa smirked as Stein turned the knob on his head silently.

"Oh, I know a lot of things... and most of it I shouldn't really know," the professor smirked back with his insane smile. "Would you like to find out what I know, bitch?"

"Uh, NO THANK YOU!" Medusa replied slightly hesitantly. Stein smirked and turned back to the boastful blue-haired assassin on stage.

"Oh, I get it, you are so jealous of my great singing that you want to remove my vocal chords!" Black*Star chuckled. Tsubaki had given up several sentences ago.

"Black*Star, that was just horrible, please just leave the stage already," Shinigami-sama commented bluntly. The assassin smiled widely and grabbed his weapon's arm.

"YAHOO!" Black*Star jumped off stage and barged into the door leading to the backstage. "I KNEW I could surpass God in a singing contest!"

"We'll see about that," Kid smirked as the assassin dashed past him right before he ran into the door leading backstage.

"YAHOO! You'll never beat me, Kid! AHAHAHA!" Black*Star called back blissfully. The ninja continued to run until they nearly met the back exit.

"B-Black*Star!" Tsubaki screamed as she nearly was flung into the wall. The assassin quickly halted though in front of the crowded couch with Maka, Patti, Blair and Spirit sitting on.

"So, how was it? Did you quake in fear of my awesomeness?" the assassin smirked as Tsubaki stood idly off to the side. "Oh, I knew it was Godly!"

"Horrible," all four replied in unison bluntly with Tsubaki sweat dropping in the back round.

"Why don't you two just grab a bite to eat and relax?" Spirit suggested as he stood up and headed for the ladder leading to the lights. "I just hope Hiro didn't mess up the lights again..."

"There's FOOD?" Black*Star yelled excitedly as Tsubaki took a seat on the floor in front of Maka. Patti pointed towards the extravagant snack bar and the assassin was off without a moment's hesitation.

"That was... odd..." Kid added as a side note to the crowd as he stood on stage, not following the note cards at the moment. "Anyways, next up is a song sang by professor Stein and Spirit with Blair as a back-up singer called 'Pretty Fly (for a Death Scythe)'."

Spirit instantly froze, only an arm length's away from the ladder as he heard his name being called. "WHAT? I didn't sign up for this!" the scythe couldn't help but bawl as the others present in the room couldn't help but giggle. "Who the f- STEIN! I'll get you back for this!"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **All of these songs are on meh bro's iPod and the real name of  
Spirit's song is "Pretty Fly (for a white guy)" sang by one of my  
favorite bands, The Offspring.

XD, I can imagine Black*Star screaming that from rooftops like a mad  
man.

Reviews make me happy :D.


End file.
